A Twisted Loop Is Time
by Steel Flames
Summary: In hindsight maybe turning the time turner while he was already back in time was a bad idea...And Severus Snape wasn't who Harry thought he was. Not at all, and that totally and utterly fascinated him. Snarry, time travel, Slytherin Harry, light Marauder, Ron, Molly, Ginny, Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. So, I love time travel stories and this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Ok, so in hindsight maybe turning the timeturner while he was already back in time was a bad idea. Harry didn't know why turned it in the first place, really. Perhaps it was because he'd wanted to get away from it all for a while or because he'd thought all of them had been destroyed in the battle at the ministry in his fifth year. But there on Dumbledore's desk was a time turner. Or at least he thought it was a time turner. Turning it didn't appear to have changed anything. So, he turned it again. Then, he realized he wasn't in Dumbledore's office. No, there was a distinct lack of magical artifacts.

It was the headmaster that gave things away; Harry Potter was definitely in the past. The man sitting behind the headmaster desk, Dippet, if he recalled was staring at him with something akin to carefully hidden shock.

"Hello, Headmaster Dippet," Harry said calmly, the time turner esque artifact hidden in his loose fist.

"Young man," The headmaster said, his wand clenched tightly. "Would you mind telling me how you came to be here?"

"Well, Sir, I don't believe I'm in my own time. I'm quite certain I'm not, actually," Harry said ", But I assure you, I'm no threat. I'm a student here or I will be. I suppose its safe enough to tell you I'm from the future since I already greeted you by name."

"Do you know how you got here or how you'll get back?"

"No, headmaster, I was hoping you'd allow me to attend Hogwarts while I figure out how to return to my own time," Harry only half asked. "I have yet to complete my seventh year."

"Of course, no young man should be deprived of an education simply because he's misplaced in time," Dippet said with a chuckle. Harry thought that was incredibly stupid logic, but he wouldn't have to fight the man on staying at Hogwarts, so he laughed right along with him. "Now, down to business. What's your name and what house are you in?"

"In this time I shall be called Harrison Grey and I'm not in my time, but in this one I believe it is crucial I am in a different house, so I shall be Slytherin." It would be a nice change, anyways. He regretted asking the hat for Gryffindor as Neville was his only friend there. He'd never trusted Dumbledore as much as he pretended he did. Especially not after he'd been the first adult Harry told about the Dursley's abuse and sent him back there summer after summer.

The Weasleys too he doubted were fully on his side. Perhaps not the twins, Bill or Charlie as they hadn't been all that close to him. But what was Molly doing roaring about muggles in a subway crowded full of them? And how fickle was Ron in their friendship, a friendship that seemed somehow stronger at the end of every other month.

A visit to his head Goblin upon his seventeenth birthday and coming of age had him seeing red. Apparently, a large sum of money was being wired to vaults for Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and to his surprise, Ginny. Harry quickly put an end to this and had all the money recalled after proof surfaced that he truly hadn't given his approval for it to be taken from his vaults.

As for Hermione, brilliant, sweet, loyal, fierce, naive, Hermione. She trusted Dumbledore so completely couldn't see what he'd done to Harry, to all of them, until it was far too late. She couldn't tolerate anything even remotely Slytherin, she hated when Harry spoke parseltongue, or wasn't the perfect Gryffindor boy-who-lived everyone expected. Her view of everything as so simply black and white was the pitfall of their friendship.

They remained acquaintances and were civil when they ran into each other in the halls. Without Ron, though, and with her refusal to accept Harry as who he was he lost his two best and only friends. Upon returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year Harry had been called to The Headmaster's office. Presumably to talk about the lack of Harry's money in Dumbledore's vaults, but he wouldn't find out for a while now he presumed.

"Brilliant! Well, the students have just finished the welcoming feast," Dippet said ", I'll call your head of house, Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn, to bring you to the common room. There you can get settled in and meet your fellow seventh years. Tomorrow, he can take you to Diagon Alley any you can purchase anything you need. Provided you have the funds?"

"I should have enough for everything I need," Harry said. He left out the fact that everything he owned, shrunken trunk included, could be fit in the rucksack, with enchantment charms, on his back. His vaults were tied to a card much like a muggle debit card. After Sirius' death he'd also inherited the Black vaults and with his coming of age he was now Lord Potter-Black. He wasn't sure if his card would work in the past, but he would see tomorrow he supposed.

The Slytherin dorms were exactly how Harry remembered; beautiful tapestries, large leather armchairs and couches, elegant area rugs, and all done up in emerald and silver. An eerie glow from the lake covered the common room and lit their path as Slughorn and he walked to the dorms.

"The seventh year boys are two to a dorm and I'm afraid there is only one room available. Avery and Mulciber have the first room, Nott and Parkinson have the second, and you'll be rooming with Snape in the third," Said Slughorn, knocking on the door of the dorm he would now, apparently be sharing with Snape. Bloody hell, he really should have asked for the year when choosing his house. It wasn't that he had a problem with the man, he hadn't truly hated him since first or second year. He had a feeling, Snape too, did many things merely for pretense, so the children of Death Eaters wouldn't realize his true allegiance. It would just make things bloody awkward when or if he returned to his own time.

"Alright, see you in the morning, Professor," Harry said. Before Slughorn could do anything more than nod, Harry slipped into his new dorm.

Harry's first thought: Severus Snape was so young. He was tall, nearly as tall as he was in Harry's time, but he hadn't yet grown into his height. He was all skin and bones. A greasy curtain of hair lay limp over his face. He startled when Harry cleared his throat. "Hello."

His eyes. There was something that was so different about them, though they were the same onyx ones he was familiar with. They were so innocent. Well, maybe not innocent but, only half as guarded as they were in the future. In the future, Harry knew, they looked as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Harry knew that look, it was the same one he saw every time he looked in the mirror.

"Hello," he said, his voice so lacking in the bitterness Harry was used to. "I'm Severus Snape."

"Harrison Grey, but you can call me Harry, everyone does," he said, setting his rucksack on the unused bed. After so many years of being started at he could tell Severus had questions, everyone always did. "Ask away."

"What?" Even without turning around he could tell Severus had jumped.

"I know you have questions, feel free to ask," he said, plopping down on his bed. He sat crosslegged, facing Severus.

"Where are all your things?" he asked eyeing the emerald eyed wizard's single bag.

"This is it." Harry patted the bag beside him.

"Oh." Severus' cheeks tinged pink and Harry contained his laughter. The Snape he knew would never even consider that the Gryffindor Golden Boy's possessions could fit in a rucksack, even an expanded one.

"It's alright, I'm used to it."

"Well, why are starting Hogwarts so late?" Severus asked suspicion creeping into his voice.

"I'm a time traveler," Harry said with a grin.

Severus rolled his eyes ", of course you are."

Harry chuckled ", I'm serious. I've gone to Hogwarts since first year, I just happened to travel through time and ended up here. Headmaster Dippet doesn't believe in depriving young wizards of their education, so I'm finishing my seventh year here."

"Bloody hell, you're serious, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"So, is that all you had on you when you traveled through time or is that-"

"Really all I have," Harry interrupted ", I bring it all with me to Hogwarts and hadn't got a chance to settle in yet."

"Oh." The other wizard looked even more embarrassed if that was possible.

"It's alright, really," Harry said, most people were shocked out of their wits when they found about, he was used to it by now. After that they stuck to small talk before they grew tired and went to bed.

x.X.x.X.x

"Oi! Snivellus!" James Potter roared. They were walking to their herbology class a few days after school had started. The marauders were walking right behind Severus talking like he wasn't there.

"Is it possible his hair got more greasy?" Sirius Black stage whispered, but it carried across the grounds. Severus blushed, dipping his head lower. Harry was about twenty feet back. He'd seen Snape's memory in the pensieve, but he hadn't truly realized the severity of the situation.

It wasn't like Draco and he who by now had but a light, familiar banter. The war had toned down their childish rivalry. They were so much more mature because of the war. The others here, they were still children and his father was nothing but a bully. So was Sirius. And Remus.

It hurt in a way he didn't expect. Mostly though, it was the total lack of reaction from Severus that upset him. It reminded him of the way he'd reacted to the children in primary school. It remind him of the invisible, abused little boy he used to be. He couldn't put this passive, self conscious Severus to the biting, confidant Snape he knew and knowing his father was responsible for this change, even partially, it made all the times he'd defended his father hurt.

And it was these musings that were eating at him all the time now. The image people had painted of his father was so different than the real thing. Remus, one of the most gentle men Harry knew, even if he was a werewolf was allowing his supposed best friends to act this way. And Severus Snape wasn't who Harry thought he was. Not at all, and that totally and utterly fascinated him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for reading. I love reviews. Enjoy!

The morning after Harry arrived in 1978 he woke early so Slughorn could take him to Diagon before class started. Severus, whom Harry was surprised to see up at this hour, gave him a strange look when he settled his rucksack on his back. Slughorn was only slightly subdued by morning and the emerald eyed wizard resisted the urge to react the way he wished to the continuous prattling.

The Gringotts goblins gave him a vicious sneer as soon as he entered the bank. He was beckoned to, a surprisingly younger looking, Griphook's office. Slughorn had a bit of his own shopping to do and agreed to meet Harry outside the bank.

"What are you doing here, Mister Potter?" Griphook asked with a sneer, glaring through his beady eyes.

"Just getting some money to do a bit of school shopping," Harry answered carefully, a hint of a smile peeking out from his features schooled to convey his 'golden boy' fasade.

"What are you doing in this time?" Griphook asked through bared teeth. He looked as if he wanted to facepalm, but that was probably too plebian for a goblin.  
>"Well, about that, I don't exactly know," Harry said with a sheepish smile. "I was wondering how that would work. Would I still be able to access my vaults?"<p>

"The vaults you own in the future are most likely still in possession of their original owners, but I suppose we could do an inheritance test for any vaults or titles not currently in use."

"Alright," Harry said ", I'd also like to invest some of the gold I carried with me." The goblin called forth a few others. Luckily for Harry, there were a few vaults that had been married into the family between now and Harry's time or had remained untouched.

They made sure everything in these vaults ended up with Harry in the end, so they didn't dramatically alter time. Everything Harry had now was put under the name Harrison Grey and his investments were sound since he knew which businesses profited in the future. They switched the cash flow into his card to the new vaults. He was not as wealthy as he once was, but he had more than enough to last through his last year at Hogwarts.

He still had nearly thirty minutes before he was expected to meet Slughorn, so he slipped in Knockturn Alley. He had to find out how he got here and if it was even safe to go back at this point. The shadows all had eyes and even as Harry relaxed at the feel of magic, the alley was saturated in it, he kept up his guard.

The bookstore was shady at best, but Harry had a feeling it would be just what he needed. The man that sat behind the cluttered counter had shoulder length hair the color of the sun, bright even in the minimal lighting of the shop. He hardly looked old enough to have graduated from Hogwarts, but the way he held himself made Harry think he was perhaps older than he appeared. His eyes were downcast, trained on the tome propped against another stack of them. They flickered up to asses Harry when he stepped up to the counter and the time traveling wizard contained a gasp. The mans eyes were red as blood.

His beautiful face was shadowed with confusion and his lips twisted into something akin to a smile "Hello, may I help you?" his voice was an ethereal purr and Harry immediately took a liking to him, even if he sensed that the man wasn't to be trusted.

"I hope so," Harry said smiling coyly. "I'm looking for something on time travel magic."

The beautiful man frowned, his eyes apprehensive. "That kind of magic is quite dangerous. It can be detrimental to time and space if used incorrectly."

Harry sighed ", I know. It's undoing the magic that I need the books for." The man's eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline.

"Is it?" he left the rest of the question off at Harry's sheepish nod. "I may have a few books that would help." He drifted to an obscure corner of the room and ran his hand along some wicked strong cloaking wards. He slipped a few from the shelf, replaced the wards and set them back on the counter. "They're very expensive," he warned an excited Harry.

"I have the money," the dark haired wizard assured him and handed the man his Gringotts card.

"Be careful," the man said in parting. "Much can be effected by a singular event."

Harry was haggling with a less than honest man over the price of rare potions ingredients when he heard it. A young, panicked voice squeling and then muttering about cruel wizards. As the shop owner readied Harry's potion ingredients and supplies he located where the voice was coming from.

Three shifty looking boys, late teens, early twenties were gathered around something talking lowly and letting out jeering laughs. Upon closer inspection Harry realized the voice was that of a snake. The little thing was coiled up and hissing, looking as if those boys would be in deep trouble if there wasn't inches of glass between them. He was tempted to remove the glass, like he'd done with a snake at the zoo, but killing three men was probably not the best thing to do his second day back in time.

So Harry did the one thing that never failed to scare people away. He spoke _", Hello, beautiful_." The boys glanced back at him nervously, then fled, but he paid them no mind.

_"A speaker_!" the little snake, now that he was listening it was clearly female, hissed excitedly _", I didn't know there were any left."_

Harry smiled softly at the little snake. _"Do you have a name?"_

_"I don't speaker, but you could give me one,"_ she said hopefully _", Do you have a name?"_

"_My name is Harrison, but you can call me Harry"_ he said and after thinking for a moment _", I shall call you Kali."_

_"Thank you, Harry,"_ Kali said, wriggling with happiness.

_"I'll be right back,"_ Harry hissed. He picked up his potion supplies and asked the shop owner ", How much for the snake?"

"That thing?" the man shuddered. "Take it if you dare, it's killed every man who's tried to remove it and the thing doesn't seem to be affected by spells. It'd make bloody good armor if anyone could hold it still enough to skin."

The man gaped when Harry marched right up to thee tank and unlatched it. Kali slithered right out and looped around his neck. He nearly collapsed into a fit of giggles at the shop owners face. Kali certainly did.

_"Thank you, Harry,"_ she said, once she composed herself. _"May I bite you?"_

_"May I ask why you'd like to Kill me so soon after I've saved you?"_ Harry asked, he would never understand snakes.

Kali did the snake equivalent of an eye roll. _"I wouldn't bite you with venom. I just want to be your bonded."_

_"My familiar?"_

_"Yes, that's what wizards call it,"_ Kail said, rubbing her snout against the side of his neck.

The wizard sighed simultaneously loving and cursing his innate recklessness _", go for it."_ Kali sank her fangs into his neck and he felt his magic reach out and find the core every living thing had. Their magic twined around one another, then retreated to their bodies with a rush.

Kali pulled her fangs out and hissed_ ", Now we belong to each other, My Harry."_ Under any other circumstances the emerald eyed wizard might find this statement creepy, but he could feel it was true. He just nodded and smiled.

If Kali herself hadn't been enough Slughorn's face and the blissful silence that fell after Harry told him she was his familiar made his little trip to Knockturn worth it. Upon returning to the castle Slughorn ussured him to Dippet's office.

Harry translated a conversation between Kali and the headmaster. The perfect little snake she was, Kali had Dippet eating out of her metaphorical hand within the hour. She slithered onto Dippet's desk so he could pet her. They even had Dippet convinced that snake's licked for kisses like puppies. Well, they did, sort of, but when Kali licked the Headmaster's hand it was to sent him and make sure he wasn't a threat to her Harry. Slughorn blinked at Dippet incredulously when he bid Harry and Kali a good day and they headed off to class. He didn't reveal his parseltongue ability since he could talk to Kali through their bond, but he wouldn't deny it if anyone were to ask.

At first the other students attempted to talk to him; Kali fixed that fast. He was a seventh year, so the younger Slytherins left him be anyway and the older ones didn't seem to mind him as long as he got good grades and didn't make Slytherin look bad. Severus was a bit wary of Kali the first time they met, but since he saw her constantly he seemed to be the most adjusted to her. The other houses were afraid of snakes in general, but one more slimy snake didn't draw as much attention as one might think. It left most of Hogwarts completely indifferent to him.

Class was mostly the same. They actually had a competent DADA teacher, but Harry, who'd been training to fight Voldemort since he was eleven, breezed through the class. He and Hermione had been studying runes on their own before they drifted apart. For classes Harry chose Ancient Runes, Care Of Magical Creatures, Herbology, DADA, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration.

The first truly exciting thing to happen was in Transfiguration. A much younger Mcgonagall announced about a week in that they would begin their seventh year projects. Their projects were to encompass what they learned over all in Transfiguration with both a practical and written part. They were due at semester. It was up to them what they chose, but it had to be cleared with her before they began.

Harry got a devilish smile and approached Mcgonagall's desk. He whispered something to her and her eyebrows rose to her hairline. With a wave of her wand a silencing bubble materialized around them. She signed off on magical parchment and he slipped from the room with his ever present rucksack. He was was on his way to the library, the first to search the books for his transfiguration project. He would need it too. Harrison Grey was going to become an animagus.


End file.
